pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Adopting A Game
Adopting a game is a great opportunity for new users to own a Pikmin fan game without having to do all the work themselves. What is Adopting? Adopting, in simple terms, is taking a poor quality and abandoned game and putting it up for adoption using a template. Only Administrators or the original creator of the game can put them up or take them down, and while the template is there no one is allowed to edit. If an Administrator (or Bureaucrat) placed the adoption template, they are required to inform the creator that the adoption template has been placed. When a game is up for adoption, a user can go to the Administrator (or game creator's) talk page and apply to adopt the game. These are the requirements to apply for adopting a game: *The adopter must be capable of taking bad quality articles and making them into good quality articles. The Administrator or creator may ask for a sample to prove if this ability is possessed. *The adopter also must not have significant vandalizing/spamming history. It will do no good if the user were to adopt the game then completely remove everything. *Finally, the adopter must be willing to hand over the game if the original creator wants it back. If the Administrator or creator approves, then the adoption template is taken down, and an "adopted" template is put up in its place. The adopter (and the community, if the adopter permits it) can now edit the game. What are the Rules of Editing a Game After You Have Adopted It? *Keep the basic plot and characteristics of the game. For example, if Pikmin Kart were adopted, the adopter could not change it into "Pikmin Arcade". However, the adopter may improve upon the idea. This is to ensure that no flaming and/or edit wars ensue if the original creator finds the game adopted and edited. *Try to turn yellow links into green ones, and improve upon the already created pages if it is needed. *Just as if you were the original creator of the game, you can allow or not allow other users to help. *You may take creative liberties, but as stated above, keep the basic plot and game-specific characteristics. Adding Pikmin, areas, or even more captains and controls is allowed (anything around those lines, really). Adopting a game is not meant to be a task without creativity! *The adopter should improve every aspect of the game to the best of his or her ability. This includes: treasures, holes/dungeons, controls, enemies, scenes, etc. What are the Requirements for a Game to Merit Adoption? *Being low quality. This means low, low, looowww quality. If you are at all active and make much of any attempt at good quality articles, the game will likely not be put up for adoption. *The creator either wants to put it up for adoption (if this is the case, the game does not have to be low quality), is no longer active, or has abandoned the game. If either of the last two are the case, only an admin can officially place it up for adoption. I Don't Want My Game Adopted and Edited Without My Permission! Odds are, your game won't be. Only those games that are around 3 paragraphs with little to no supporting pages are likely to be put up for adoption. Keep active and/or keep the game in good quality and your game will not require adoption! If you return to the your game to find it adopted or up for adoption, just state that you are the original creator and the adopter/Administrator will hand ownership of the game back to you. This is meant as a way to improve all the poor quality on the wiki. Also, it will both give new users a chance to have a game to call their own as well as help them make good quality articles. Who Can Set a Game Up For Adoption? *The original owner of a game, Administrators, and Bureaucrats. *The original creator(s) of the game If you are neither of these but believe a game merits adoption, tell a Administrator, Bureaucrat, or the original creator of the game that you believe so. You are not allowed to put up a template that says the game needs adoption. Who Can Adopt a Game? Any registered user can adopt a game, whether they are Unautoconfirmed or are a Bureaucrat. As the user must be registered (that is, have an account), anonymous users cannot adopt a game. Adopting Templates Users, if you understand what these templates should look like and know how to make templates, please help and make templates or help improve existing one. * Template: NeedAdopt: A template stating that the game is up for adoption. Only an Administrator, Bureaucrat, or the original creator of the game can place this template * Template: Adopted: A template stating that the game has been adopted. The adopter or the placer of the NeedAdopt template can place this. It signifies the adopter can begin editing. * Template: HasAdopted: This is a userbox template signifying that the user has adopted at least one game. Want to Find a Game That Needs Adoption? Visit Category:Games Needing Adoption. Category:Help